


How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rejection, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Sebelas kali pemberian Byungchan ditolak oleh pemuda bersuara merdu yang menyanyikan lagu penyemangatnya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love

_Senin ke tiga, Bulan September_

Senin, hari favoritnya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Terhitung sejak pertama kali mendengar nyanyian dan alunan gitar merdu, dari seorang pemuda, yang meskipun hanya melihat punggungnya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak terlampau cepat. _'End of the day'_ , judul lagu yang dinyanyikan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya menangis sesegukan di tengah jalan, hampir pukul sebelas malam, diperhatikan orang-orang, juga si penyanyi. Mungkin karena pekerjaan yang membuatnya jenuh, atau karena orang tuanya sudah menghubunginya minta dikirimkan uang, atau juga karena pemilik apartemen yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu sudah menagih uang sewa. Rasanya melelahkan.

Hari itu, Byungchan ingat si pemuda pemilik suara merdu sempat tersenyum padanya. Setelahnya ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu mengatakan _'semangat'_ , tanpa suara, hanya dari gerakan bibirnya.

Byungchan tidak kenal pemuda itu, hanya tau namanya saja karena tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang menyebut nama 'Seungwoo' saat memanggil pemuda tersebut.

Hari ini sudah terhitung sudah kali ke sebelas dirinya patah hati

Kali ke sebelas pemuda bersuara merdu itu menolak pemberiannya

Kali ke sebelas makanan ataupun minuman yang diberikannya selalu ditolak

Byungchan selalu ke tempat Seungwoo melakukan pertunjukan musiknya. Senin, pukul sepuluh malam. Namun kali ini yang terparah, kue kering yang dibuatnya susah payah sejak pagi sebelum ia berangkat kerja berakhir di permukaan tanah -dibuang begitu saja.

Awalnya memang hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih saja, namun Byungchan dengan bodohnya jatuh terlampau jauh.

“Sudah ku bilang aku tidak menerima apapun, Byungchan.”

“K-kau tau namaku?” Tanya Byungchan terbata.

_“Name tag.”_

“Ah, benar..” Si manis memegang _name tag_ miliknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Byungchan berjongkok, memunguti kue kering buatannya yang kini bertaburan di tanah. “Aku sebenarnya sudah antisipasi sejak minggu kemarin, jadi kuenya sudah aku bungkus dengan plastik. Terserah mau diberikan pada siapa, tapi aku belum menyerah sampai kau menerimanya, Seungwoo.”

Ujar si pemuda manis sebelum meletakkan kembali kue kering yang sudah kembali tersusun di dalam kotak dan meletakkannya di sisi kosong bangku panjang yang Seungwoo duduki.

“Aku harus kembali kerja, aku akan menemuimu lagi Senin berikutnya!”

*

“Baru saja kelihatan seperti pria brengsek, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?”

Jinhyuk, adik tiri Seungwoo. Pemuda yang baru saja merebut kotak berisi kue kering yang sedang dipegang oleh sang kakak.

“Ya! Jangan sentuh!” Seungwoo merebut kembali benda persegi panjang itu.

Seungwoo tersenyum, masih memerhatikan sekotak kue kering yang dipegangnya. Diambilnya satu yang berbentuk bintang.

“Jinhyuk, kau tau ini kue terenak yang pernah ku makan..”

“Kau mengatakannya nyaris setiap minggu, _hyung_. Tapi tidak pernah memberiku satu pun.”

“Tidak boleh, ini untukku.” Seungwoo dengan cepat menjauhkan pemberian si manis dari Jinhyuk.

“Bercanda.” Jinhyuk terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang kekanakan.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara Seungwoo yang masih memakan kue pemberian Byungchan. Sesekali terdengar suara hewan malam, ataupun suara dari kendaraan yang lalu lalang dari kejauhan.

“Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima pemberian si lesung pipi.” Tanya Jinhyuk, atau lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

“Dia menyukaiku, Jinhyuk. Menerimanya sama saja dengan memberi harapan, menerima perasaannya.”

“Kau juga menyukainya.”

Seungwoo tertawa. _“Don't pretend like you don't understand.”_

Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja tidak bisa. Seungwoo masih tidak cukup egois untuk mengikuti egonya. _Hey_ , ini yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

“Kalau kebodohan bisa diukur, bodoh dia yang terus saja memberimu ini itu meskipun ditolak berkali-kali atau kau yang bilang 'semangat' saja tidak berani?” Jinhyuk tertawa, Seungwoo tau adiknya hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Aku lebih bodoh, dan pengecut.” Tersenyum miris.

Seungwoo juga ingat untuk pertama kalinya si manis menyadari keberadaannya. Tidak terhitung malam keberapa ia ditemani Jinhyuk, membawa gitarnya, menunggu seseorang -pemuda manis tidak dikenal yang beberapa minggu sebelumnya ia lihat sedang menangis sendirian. Mulai saat itu, ia selalu menunggu di tempat itu, menunggu pemuda manis itu lewat, sambil melantunkan lagu yang ia harap bisa menyemangati.

Hari itu hari Senin, Seungwoo ingat lagu yang ia nyanyikan hari itu adalah _End of the day_. Tentu saja sambil menunggu si manis melewatinya. Seungwoo tau taman ini adalah jalan pulang si manis ke tempat tinggalnya. Seungwoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang menangis, itu dia _manis-_ nya, menangis lagi, tapi segera dihapusnya. Untuk sesaat Seungwoo bisa melihat jika yang ia tunggu sedang mengamatinya, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah tersenyum. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak menyemangati, hanya saja sulit, jadinya Seungwoo hanya bergumam saja saat bilang _'semangat!'_.

_Se-pengecut itu._

Senin berikutnya Seungwoo kaget dengan si manis yang menghampirinya, memberikan sebotol air minum. Namun dengan bodohnya ia tolak. Membuat _manis-nya_ kecewa. Namun tetap diletakkan air minum itu di bangku yang ia duduki. Saat pemuda itu sudah pergi, Seungwoo mengambil botol air minum yang ditinggalkan, ada note bertuliskan _'Terimakasih, lagumu menyelamatkanku.'_

_Itu hanya satu, masih banyak yang lainnya._

Ada pesan lainnya juga untuknya hari ini. Seungwoo masih memandangi tulisan rapi di note yang ditempel pada kotak yang dipegangnya. Kali ini pemuda itu menatapnya sedikit lebih lama, _tiba-tiba khawatir_.

Namun tulisan rapi itu tiba-tiba saja luntur, tapi bukan karena air hujan.

Seungwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan cairan kental berwarna merah yang tidak kunjung berhenti keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Jinhyuk yang menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan cepat memapah Seungwoo menuju ke dalam mobil.

“Bodoh, kau tidak minum obat lagi? Sial, badanmu panas sekali, berani-beraninya berbohong padaku. Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar rumah sakit.”

Jinhyuk itu dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Seungwoo.

“Nanti dia menungguku, Hyuk.”

“Aku bisa menemuinya, bodoh.”

“Nanti, kalau aku mati.”

*

_Senin kedua, bulan Oktober_

Sudah tiga kali hari Senin, namun Byungchan belum juga bertemu dengan Seungwoo. Di taman ini, Byungchan masih menunggu kedatangan pemuda bersuara merdu yang seharusnya sedang menyanyikan lagu penyemangatnya.

_Apa Seungwoo sebegitu membencinya? Sampai-sampai berhenti bernyanyi._

Byungchan memandangi kotak bekal yang dipegangnya, kali ini Byungchan membuat _pancake_ -masih hangat. Juga note yang ia tulis, tiba-tiba ia merasa harus menggantinya.

“Kenapa diganti?”

Byungchan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya barusan.

“Jangan diganti, mungkin Seungwoo- _hyung_ akan senang jika membacanya.”

“Kau siapa?”

“Aku Jinhyuk, adik Seungwoo.”

Jinhyuk mengambil note yang masih dipegang Byungchan. “Aku ambil ini, _okay?_ “

“Seungwoo... dimana?”

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum. “Sudah terlalu malam. Besok, aku tunggu disini pukul tujuh. Mau bertemu dengan Seungwoo- _hyung_ _kan_?”

*

Byungchan harusnya menyadari kalau badan Seungwoo semakin mengurus, atau Seungwoo yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memakai topi kupluknya yang lusuh, atau bibir Seungwoo yang selalu pucat.

Juga saat Seungwoo tidak datang di Senin setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, atau paling tidak saat mengetahui yang semalam datang malah Jinhyuk -pemuda yang bau rumah sakit.

_'Seungwoo pergi, Senin keempat Bulan September, kanker otak.'_

Kata Jinhyuk, rasanya masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Dan saat ini dirinya sedang memandangi figura Seungwoo yang sedang bersama gitarnya.

Jinhyuk menyuruhnya bicara dengan Seungwoo, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Byungchan tidak tau sejak kapan ia menangis, baru sadar ketika nafasnya mulai terasa sesak.

Byungchan memang ingin tau bagaimana perasaan Seungwoo padanya, _tapi tidak seperti ini._

Bagaimana notes yang ditulisnya tersusun dengan rapi di sisi sebelah kiri figura Seungwoo, dengan jawaban dari Seungwoo di setiap kertas yang ia berikan. 

> **Terimakasih, lagumu menyelamatkanku.** _Kau yang menyelamatkanku, aku jadi merasa sehat setiap hari._
> 
> **Apa aku mengganggu? Tolong jangan benci padaku.** _Tidak. Mana mungkin._
> 
> **Kau tampan.** _K_ _au juga tampan, eh tidak, kau terlalu manis untuk dibilang tampan._
> 
> **Aku resmi jadi penggemarmu.** _Aku yakin aku duluan yang jadi penggemarmu._
> 
> **Aku pertama kali membuatnya, apa kau suka?** _Serius? Pertama kali buat bisa seenak ini?_
> 
> **Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya, semoga kau suka.** _Woah.. aku sampai tercengang. Ini kue terenak yang pernah kumakan.._
> 
> **Aku dapat pekerjaan baru, aku benar-benar jadi beruntung sejak bertemu denganmu.** _Benarkah? Selamat! Aku turut senang!_
> 
> **Kau seharusnya jadi penyanyi saja, aku yakin kau akan terkenal.** _Impianku sejak kecil, sih. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya._
> 
> **Aku tau kau hanya pura-pura jahat, aku melihatmu memakan kue buatanku.** _Ketahuan, ya? Maaf._
> 
> **Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.** _Jangan._
> 
> **K** **au** **harus** **menerimanya** **di** **Senin** **berikutnya.**

Tidak ada jawaban, ini note darinya Senin itu, tulisannya sedikit luntur. Namun Byungchan masih bisa melihat bahwa bercak merah di note itu adalah bekas darah.

Yang terakhir, 

> **Seung** **woo,** **bukan** **suka,** **se** **pertinya** **aku** **mencinta** **imu.**

Dadanya sesak sekali, lututnya sungguh lemas. Seharusnya ia mendoakan Seungwoo, bukan malah menangis. _Memalukan sekali._

“Jin-hyuk.”

Jinhyuk yang mengerti isyarat dari Byungchan pun segera menuntun pemuda manis itu menuju ke mobilnya.

“Maaf, baru bisa memberitahumu. Aku cukup sibuk dua minggu terakhir.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Byungchan sudah tidak menangis, namun nafasnya masih belum beraturan. Kedua pemuda itu masih di dalam mobil, Jinhyuk pun belum berniat untuk kemana-mana.

“Jinhyuk.. apa Seungwoo begitu sakit?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sehat, terlalu sehat jika mengetahui penyakitnya malah. Sejak bertemu denganmu. Makanya aku membiarkannya keluar malam.”

Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang mobilnya, lalu memberikannya pada pemuda manis di sampingnya. “Untukmu, dari Seungwoo- _hyung_. Agak susah mencarinya karena memang barang keluaran lama. Tapi apa boleh buat, maunya Seungwoo- _hyung_.”

Sebuah perekam suara, model lama.

Diputarnya kaset tape yang berada di dalam.

 _End of the day_ , suara Seungwoo dan juga gitarnya.

Byungchan memeluk benda berwarna hitam itu erat, seperti memeluk si pemilik suara kesukaannya. Dan malah menemukan sebuah note di bagian belakang perekam suara itu.

> _**Bukan suka, tapi aku mencintaimu.** _

Pemuda manis itu menangis lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Karena sekarang ia tidak berada di depan Seungwoo lagi.

_Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyukai rasa patah hati ini?_

_Karena Seungwoo, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta._

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
